


访客

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 另一个世界里的结局





	访客

在公路旁的休息区，约翰停留了片刻，加油吃饭，像游客一样翻阅杂志架上的宣传册。这一带的乡村让他想起自己出生的地方，一路走来，经过那么些零星小镇，他几乎被勾起了乡愁，沙尘啊，烈阳，还有路边灰扑扑的刺柏，餐馆里，有个本地老头对他摆笑脸，把他当成自己人。这些天太热了，约翰听着，人们都不愿意出门。

他还是穿着皮衣，阳光渗进来，像在他的皮肤上点火。他和本地农民一样渴望起雨来，但烈日灼灼，始终悬在无云的空中。入夜后准能看到很多星星，繁多明亮，他希望自己能留下，一夜也行，但愿这不是什么不切实际的愿望。

他和一座肉类加工厂擦肩而过。

果真没什么人。偶尔有几辆汽车，其中一辆伴着音乐，加速超过了他。约翰感到汗水顺着脸颊流下。这能有多困难？忍住较劲的欲望。他已经不年轻了，如果他最后出现在附近某家医院里，遍体鳞伤，卡兹会来吗？名字令约翰刺痛。他的心扑通扑通地跳着，又快又重。

野餐公园。

当然没有人，除了他这个傻瓜，谁会在这样火辣的午后全副武装地出门？大人小孩，野餐布，冒热气的食物，滚烫的车顶。我好热，卡兹。该拐弯了，提供消息的人在电话里说。你不会错过的，那一小片槭树林里的拖车。他的心脏像是要击碎肋骨。

是有拖车，在微凉的树荫里。约翰熄了火。空地上不见其他载具。即便如此，有一会儿，约翰还是踌躇不前。聚集在衣物下的热气开始骚动，他松了松衣领，最后还是朝着那锡箔色的拖车小屋走去。 他很紧张，难以否认。但他来了。

拖车门没上锁，出乎意料。往里使劲一推，门锁就松开了。没有动静，约翰进了门，在昏暗的拖车内寻找人影。起先，他错认了衣架上的外套，心里一惊，但随着视觉的适应，事物都变得清晰了。好杂乱，有一瞬间让他想起自己在城里的小屋，这私密的共同点让他忍不住微笑。厨台，冰箱，洗手间，床，还有台不错的电视。桌子上堆满了书，传记类，小说，社会学……还有张照片。

他觉得自己像个窥视者，但如果能克制住把它从书页间拽出来的念头，他就不会在这里了，况且，它不像是什么秘密，更像是作书签用途。他捏住它，抽出一些，然后停住了。雨林。他几乎能闻到那股萦绕在树木泥土间的热气。他想起海，瀑布，哥伦比亚。卡兹，年轻又充满野心，涌动的金发像风吹的麦浪。

他把照片塞了回去，又环视了一圈拖车内部。有很多值得探索的事物，床铺，柜子，各种收容用的瓶瓶罐罐，甚至是厨台上的那口小锅。但拖车不会就这么跑了。离开时，他关上了门，忘带钥匙的可能性在脑中闪过。啊，那一定会很棘手，很棘手。

机车被重新发动，约翰回到八月如火的阳光下。他要去喝一杯，来时，在肉类加工厂附近，他看到过一家酒吧。酒精不会让他更冷静，反倒可能更糟，但约翰无处可去，在这样的小镇上，除了隐秘的赌博场所，就是酒吧，阳光太烫了，他没有绕着公路消磨时间的兴趣，干渴的感觉逐渐在口腔内蔓延，跟随着引擎的震动，愈发强烈。

酒吧到了，约翰不知为何心潮澎湃，下车时已是大汗淋漓，他把额前汗湿的头发往后抹，鼻间尽是热腾腾的沉闷气息。推开酒吧门时，挂在门后的锡罐哗啦作响，没什么人留意，室内的音乐开得太响，“这熟悉的心痛，”歌手唱道，“我难以承受。”

约翰站住了，在门边，像个遭了女妖瞪视的傻瓜。吧台边有个人，背对门坐着，半长不短的金发被随意地扎在脑后。锡罐碰撞的声音没能吸引他，约翰只能看到他的背影，但有些事难以忘记，比如他空荡荡的右袖管，当然，可能只是个不幸出过事故的本地人，肉类加工厂的前工人，或是天生的。

是吗？约翰愣愣地看着，看他拿酒杯的姿势，左手腕上的手表，他身上那件洗得泛白的蓝色旧工装，一侧袖子挽到手肘处，一侧袖子打着结。啊，还有他架在额头上的太阳镜，还是以前那款，约翰以为它已经停产了。

他小心地迈步，像是在接近一只小鸟。那人右侧的凳子空着，坐上去时，约翰头晕目眩。酒保来了，看到约翰的眼罩，做了个鬼脸，开了句善意的玩笑。约翰没敢看左边，仿佛那只是个陌生人，没什么硬要搭讪的必要。威士忌？是的。好啊，海盗船长。顿时有好几道视线从四面八方投来，约翰抿抿嘴唇，掐了掐自己的手心。

“第一次来这小镇？”卡兹的声音从左侧传来。

约翰顿时感觉有气息压迫喉头，他没吭声，怕自己哽咽。卡兹，那么多年，这声音还是如记忆中那样。他盯着眼前的酒杯，液体在微微晃荡，像是平静的海面，鲜有风浪，他们靠着围栏，抽烟，聊天。夕阳真美，老大。卡兹说。他冷静下来了。

布料窸簌，眼角余光里，卡兹看了过来。走了那么远的路，约翰想，最糟能糟到哪里去，至多是一记重拳，过后，卡兹还要为此负责。于是他偏过头，对上一双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛。“是啊，”他说。


End file.
